Secret love 3
by Donnamosslymann
Summary: What will mark do once he tells his feelings to Samantha will she return them


She had taken Mark by the hand , and led him into her bedroom . "Sam ... we don't have to do this , if you're not ready ." He didn't want to add pressure to anything that they where about to do.

" Mark , I've wanted you for a long time ..." she needed him to know just how much she desired him.

" I just want you to be sure " he smiled .

"I'm sure " he laid on the edge of her bed her hands where wandering over his shirt . She slowly began to undo a few buttons , until his chest was exposed to her , she began to kiss his chest as she straddled him . She was rubbing herself on him , feeling him come to life . He took his hand and started to rub her through her jeans , with every touch her hips buckled , she needed more . " take them off for me mark " she almost begged .

He smiled and was more than willing to help. He slowly undid her jeans sliding them off . She was wearing a very simple yet incredibley sexy pair lace panties . He traced the panties with his hand until he reached her destination . She was wet with anticipation and he knew it . She got off him and slowly took of her panties , his eyes never leaving her sight , and what a sight it was . She approached him once again climbing on the bed she straddled him he was still wearing his pants and she was rubbing on him with nothing but her bare flesh . He took a finger to her threshold and dipped

It inside her , then Two fingers " you are so beautiful " he murmured as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her . She was dripping at the feel of what he was doing to her . " just like that " she moaned as Mark kept up with a tempo. Sitting on his fingers he was playing her like a Steinway .

" oh god sam , you're so wet " he murmured as he placed kisses along her throat . " God mark , oh god right there faster , please don't stop this " she began to cry out . She was so close to the edge .

"That's it let yourself go for me baby , just for me " he moaned . In a matter of seconds she was coming hard on his fingers . " I need you inside me mark , please " she was begging for his cock now . He slid his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips he sucked on the juices she left behind . " You taste so good" he moaned , she grabbed ahold of his finger and put them in her mouth tasting herself. It was such an erotic moment. He started to undo his pants sliding them off along with his boxers . He was perfect and brought to life . His cock was beautiful and sprung to attention.

She took a hold of him and began stroking his member . Mark sighed at the pleasure she was giving him , and the next thing he knew her mouth was replacing her hands .

" Oh god " he moaned , no woman had ever done this for him. In the whole 68 years of his life no woman did what Samantha was doing to him emotionally and psychically . He bucked his hips each time she took him deeper into her throat . Her hair sprawled out all over his chest as she was giving him ecstasy.

"Honey, Im not going to last much longer , I need to be inside of you " he managed to get out . She smiled with his cock still in her mouth . She gave in and rolled over on the bed , he started to climb above her . Her legs spread wide for him wanting him to fill her up with every ounce of his cum.

He slowly entered her , she lifted her hips up so he could fit all the way in . He was pretty big in size , bigger than any man she had been with . God did he feel good the sensation of him stretching her was so intense . He started a rhythm , so they were in-sync. He grabbed on to her breasts they where so perky and round and it seemed as if his hands where meant to grab them , they fit perfectly from the moment he touched them . His mouth soon bent down to take her right breast in his mouth . They way his lips tugged at her nipple was enough to send her into overdrive .

" dammit mark just like that , oh god just like that " she encouraged him to do more . His lips so soft , she was in heaven no man had ever made her feel like this . The more he kept pumping inside her the more aroused she became .

"I'm so close Mark , oh please don't stop !" She was begging him and with a smile he replied " I wouldn't stop even if the whole world barged in"

" I'm ready to come , oh god I'm about to come inside you , is that ok " he moaned

"GOD YES PLEASE ... I'm coming mark " she screamed scratching his backside With her nails she was coming hard . He released his seed deep inside her . It took a few moments for them to get back to reality . She had never experienced quite an orgasm like this her whole body was shaking , the after glow was taking place.

"Oh Mark no one and I mean no one has made me come like that " she panted . Her heart still racing . What he just did blew her mind.

" I meant what I said , I love you sam ." He quickly gathered her into his arms . This just felt so right .

" I love you to mark , more than anything " she whispered.

" do you mean that " he couldn't contain his emotions .

"I do " she kissed him , and he held tight and soon they drifted off to sleep . Holding one another and never letting go

End of chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 more is coming so please stay tuned


End file.
